Morvunskar
Location Morvunskar is found southwest of Windhelm. Enemies Encountered Morvunskar is home to a large number of Conjurers, as well as a variety of Fire, Ice, and Storm Mages. Danger Take care while exploring this area, and "watch your step." There are a handful of pressure plate fire traps, both inside and out. Quests *The tower is the final destination of the Daedric Quest A Night to Remember. *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers *Totems of Hircine Companions quest *Lost Relic *Hunting the Monster Notable loot *Shrine of Dibella - Located in the lower section past the Firemage in a room, guarded by a few mages. *Skill Book - Cherim's Heart of Anequina increases smithing by 1 level. On the table by the blacksmith forge room in which the male and female Mage reside. *Skill Book - Mystery of Talara, Book III, increases destruction. On a bookshelf in the room where Naris the Wicked is encountered. *Daedra Heart - found on the body of a Necromancer with the storm mage. Crafting *Arcane Enchanter *Tanning Rack *Forge *Workbench *Cooking Spit Bugs * If you have done some quest before the Totems of Hircine, when you are going to do this quest, all the enemies will appear there again, as you have never been there. * First, the gate to Misty Grove does not respect the floor barrier and blocks access to the chest and lock-box beneath where it is created. However, both the lock-box and chest may still be obtained if the player carefully moves atop the barrels while sneaking, and remain on top of the barrels. (PS3, PC, and 360 Confirmed) ::This can be avoided by looting both BEFORE going up the steps and triggering the portal. *Second, and more importantly, the gate to Misty Grove remains open even after the quest is completed. If the gate is reentered, it is impossible to exit, and thus one gets stuck within. In addition, Sanguine idles outside of the gate within Morvunskar. He is invincible – attacks simply do nothing, and no combat is initiated. Further, he has no dialogue outside of basic greetings. The only way to exit Misty Grove and return to Morvunskar is to use the command console by toggling collision and going underground. There is a door back to Morvunskar beneath the level; however, if you use this method, you will not be able to leave the tower, as when you activate the door leading back to the outside world, it will simply transport you back to Misty Grove. An way to exit Misty grove is toggling to console "`" and use the command "coc whiterun" which will teleport you to Whiterun *If told to go to Morvunskar during the Totems of Hircine quest, the game may likely glitch when you try to enter. This is problematic, as you are left with Aela the Huntress as your follower (without the benefits of her being able to carry your gear) and you cannot complete the quest nor get rid of her. This means that you can no longer get any other followers. * The player may enter the main room in the castle and will hear sounds of battle between the mages and Sanguine. Let Sanguine take care of the mages(for he is an invincible AI). You may only run across Sanguine after completing the Deadric Quest: A Night To Remember. Save all quests for Morvunskar after you have completed Sanguine's Quest. *The map may indicate that Morvunskar is cleared once you kill the enemy who resides by the stairs where the Misty Grove portal opens. However, there are likely at least 3 more enemies inside, one of them being Naris the Wicked. *It is possible to become trapped inside the room with the burnt corpses near Naris the Wicked. * Canine companions may disappear after running against the barred door and seemingly glitching through it to the other side as they will never try to find a way around, but always try to run through the closed door. Appearances ru:Морвунскар de:Morvunskar Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations